


The Ballad of the Fallen Knight Hopeful

by CaptMickey



Category: King's Quest (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Based on the KQ Books, Gen, Grachaka implication is absolutely there!, Graham is a Bicon and needs hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptMickey/pseuds/CaptMickey
Summary: As a wandering bard that regales epics, it was only natural that he would ask about the Fallen Knight Hopeful.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. The King, The Bard and the Bust

Graham quickly rushed under the nearby canopy as a temporary shelter while the rain began to pour down. He knew he should have kept better tabs on the clouds once he heard the distant thunder, but he was in truth too busy enjoy his much needed break from castle life. He watched as the locals all rushed to either various stores or canopies as well, seeking cover from the sudden downpour much like he was doing and slowly came to the conclusion that once the rain was no more then a drizzle, he would head back home himself.

As one by one disappeared behind closed doors, Graham couldn’t help but notice the lone few that were still caught. But one in particular, stood in the middle of the town glancing around with intrigue. Tilting his head slightly, Graham squinted at the figure when his eyes went wide with familiarity at the red, now extremely soggy and floppy, hair on the lanky figure. 

“Shallan?” Graham mumbled, but it was undeniably the wandering bard himself standing dead center of the town with his arms crossed looking at the handful of people.

The king sighed and crossed his own arms, walking out of the canopy shelter towards the bard. “Shallan, is that you?” He asked to be certain.

The red head turned to look at him and beamed a wide grin. “Why, if it isn’t King Graham!” Shallan greeted warmly. “A soggy day today, isn’t it? What are you doing out here?”

“I could ask you the same thing.” Graham answered, slightly deadpanned. 

“Well, it’s quite a tale--”

“That can be told indoors, yes?”

Shallan stopped and blinked, realizing the soggy king wasn’t exactly looking pleased to have a conversation in the middle of town in the rain. “That can be told indoors, yes.” Shallan nodded.

“Good.” Graham said, his tense voice subsiding drastically. “Lets go.”

“Huh? Where to?” Shallan tilted his head.

“What do you mean? To where you’re staying.” Graham raised a brow. 

“Oh.” The bard winced and rubbed the back of his head. “That’s a bit awkward.”

“Why?” He asked, confused.

“Not staying in one.”

“Why?” Graham then asked once more, slightly irritated.

“Well, no funds. So I can’t stay in one. I was planning on offering a few tunes at a tavern in exchange for a night’s stay--”

“No.”

Shallan blinked in confusion. “What do you mean no?”

“No. Not doing that. Follow me.” Graham turned around and began to lead the two.

“Where are we going?” The bard then asked, taking just one step to quickly catch up to the king. 

“My home.”

“Your home...” Shallan muttered. “The castle?”

“Where else?” Graham gave a slight chuckle. He was bracing for some humility from the bard, saying something along the lines of not wanting to impose or whatever excuses he has heard of in the past from the dozen or so civilians whenever he offered his home.

“Okay!”

Graham stopped in his tracks to see the ever beaming Shallan who took another step closer, though his arms still very much crossed to maintain whatever warmth he had left. “...Maybe we should get you a change of clothes too.” Graham mumbled more to himself then to Shallan. 

“That would be most appreciative. I can see why the people refer to you as King Graham the Compassionate!”

Graham sighed and led the two back to Castle Daventry.

~~~~

Passing the moat and into the main castle, Graham gave a small greeting and a wave to the knights guarding the entry, a look of relief on his face to find that the guards took into consideration his suggestion of installing a canopy for rain or shine. They had the most difficult task of keeping guard, it wasn’t right to have them either drown or steam in their armor. 

He would have also suggested a chair, but that was quickly nixed. 

“They seem to adore you.” Shallan noted, seeing their demeanor shift slightly between the moments Graham appeared and left. 

“I try to make it so that those who work here feel at home.” Graham explained. “They spend a good portion of their lives here... wouldn’t be right to have them feel a sense of dread when they wake up.”

“Zounds.” The bard whistled. “What do you mean by that?”

“Well,” Graham explained as he continued to lead the way, opening the doors revealing the main hall. “The castle is already pretty grand, right? It... didn’t make sense for it to just be me and my own family. So I have those that work here full time also live here.”

“Like a giant dormitory?”

“Heh, something like that.” Graham chuckled. “And so far, I’ve been proven right that when you treat someone as your own, they don’t feel so... I don’t know, professional? Though, that doesn’t stop them from addressing me as King or whatnot.”

“You’re really uncomfortable with that title.” Shallan said, seeing Graham simply shrug. 

“It’s complicated.”

“Really?”

“Eh... not really. Too stuffy.”

Shallan chuckled at the king’s slight joke and glanced at the grandeur of the main entry. Plush rugs from right where you enter with tapestry that draped to and fro and guards standing on either sides of the hall, though if it wasn’t for the slight foot shift, he would have easily mistaken them for just suits of armor. There was an unmistakable hint of Royalty within these halls, but there was also that wave of warmth... like a sense of comfort once one stepped inside. It truly, in Shallan’s opinion, matched Graham’s personality to the letter. He kept glancing around, already making lyrics in his head when his eyes caught a glimpse of a particular bust that stood almost proudly to his right.

He stopped in his tracks, tilted his head and eyed the peculiar fellow, paying attention to the bow that was placed proudly there with a plaque . Shallan couldn’t quite place his finger on it, but there was something about the bust that wouldn’t leave his thoughts alone. So much so, he didn’t even notice that Graham was already a good couple of steps ahead of him still talking about the castle. 

“Hey, Your Hi-- Graham?” Shallan called out softly.

“Yes?” Graham stopped and turned around only to have his breath get stuck in his throat as he noticed Shallan standing besides the bust and pointing at it.

“Who is this Achaka?” Shallan asked innocently. 

The king knew it was too late to stop the bard from asking. If that one adventure of theirs was any indication, once there was something that catches Shallan’s curiosity, there is no choice but to satisfy it. And right now, the bard was looking curiously between the bust and the king. Graham sighed and rubbed the back of his head, almost weighing his options. 

“Um... it’s a bit of a tale.” Graham said in a low voice. 

“Really?” The bard’s eyes sparkled, confirming Graham’s intuition as he looked at the bust once more. “What story do you hold, Achaka?”

“What story, indeed...” Graham just gave a quiet scoff and placed his hands on his hips, his gaze looking to the floor. 

“Hmm...”

Graham curiously looked back up, only to notice that Shallan was inspecting him with a finger on his chin and his head tilted just slightly to have the red mop of hair of his lean to the side. “W-what?” Graham asked.

“Your eyes... they’re sad.” 

He didn’t know his breath could be stopped twice, and yet, here he was with his breath stopped. Again. “Sad?”

“Yes.” Shallan said, almost mirroring him with a sadden expression himself.

“I... well... probably being stuck in wet clothes, y’know?” Graham gave a sheepish smile, dropping for only a brief moment his royal mask. “Anyways, how about we get you changed into something less... wet, huh? Good Heavens know I could be in something that’s not drenched in rain water.”

Shallan quietly stared before grinning and placing his hands on his hips. “Alright, sounds like an excellent idea!”

Graham, still with that faux smile on his face, turned his back and continued to lead the way, feeling Shallan’s gaze burning into his back.


	2. The Ballad of Achaka

Shallan sat by the fire place in one of the many rooms rubbing a towel over his hair, rendering it quickly into a airy fluff as he sagged his shoulders into the cushion seat. He draped the towel around his shoulder so as to catch any elusive drops that he may have missed and shut his eyes, feeling himself to be in true bliss.

He peeked with one eye as he heard the door creak open and shut, spotting the King of Daventry also with a towel around his shoulders while he made his way to the opposite chair and promptly sat himself in it, savoring the warmth of the fire. After a few moments of relaxation, Graham turned his head and looked at the now-dry wandering bard who seemed to have a cat-like grin on his face.

“I take it you’re enjoying yourself?” Graham asked with a sly smirk.

“Indeed I am. I completely understand the appeal of castle life.” Shallan smiled as he gave Graham his undivided attention. “Thank you again for the change of clothes. You really shouldn’t have done all of this.”

“Now you tell me?”

The two men chuckled and Graham gave a slight wave. “I would’ve brought you here regardless, plus there was no way I was going to let you stay in those wet clothes. You would have gotten sick, plus Valanice would’ve given me an earful.”

“Valanice...?” Shallan tilted his head.

“Ah... my wife.”

“Oh! Her Majesty!”

“You... yeah.” Graham sighed in defeat as Shallan practically did a small jig in his seat. “She won’t be attending if that’s what you’re thinking. She’s spending her time with Rosella-- my daughter, since it is almost her bedtime.”

The jig quickly stopped and Graham let out a dry laugh.

“What humors His Majesty?” Shallan then asked, resting his cheek on his hand, his eyes finely reading the king who looked too exhausted. 

“What’d I say about that?”

“I mean, I just thought since we’re in your castle, I don’t want to come off as rude.”

“Says the guy who didn’t show humility when I offered said residence.”

“Touche.”

Graham laughed again, mirroring the bard’s position. “Really though, Shallan, you don’t have to refer to me as such. Right now we’re just... two adventurers relaxing by the fire in a castle after standing and having a conversation in the rain, which brings me to this... what brings you here anyways? You said you had quite the tale.”

Shallan relaxed and nodded. “I did say that, didn’t I? Well, you see, I was out traversing the fields, trying to share and hear new tales when I found myself in the outskirts of Daventry. I recalled you saying that you ruled this kingdom so I figured I would come explore the land and pluck some stories here and there.”

“Did you get any?”

“Quite a few, actually. Daventry has so many fantastical tales!” He beamed. “Though, I suppose in my excitement during the exploration, I didn’t quite pay attention to the weather. And, as I mentioned before, I figured I would go to a nearby tavern and offer a few songs in exchange for night’s stay. But then, you came to my rescue and you know the rest from that.”

“Sounds like it was a pleasant day, otherwise.” Graham smiled softly.

“Indeed it was. And I can’t wait to hear even more tales, if I’m going to be honest.”

“When haven’t you been?”

“Once again, touche, Your Maj-- Graham.” Shallan rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as the king chuckled. He watched as Graham went from looking to him to the fireplace, his eye lids half drooping. “Say, Graham...”

“Yes?” Graham looked back at him.

“You have your fair share of stories, yes? I mean, I did part-take in one not too long ago.”

“That’s right.” The king nodded.

Shallan contemplated his words for a moment. “So... could you share with me the story of Achaka? I just... ever since seeing that bust, my curiosity got the best of me.”

He watched Graham stare at him, the warmth in his eyes slowly fading to that forlorn look and shifted his gaze back to the fire, wincing a little. Perhaps, he thought to himself, he finally crossed over a line he shouldn’t have. But that insatiable curiosity of his was begging to differ. Still, he didn’t want to push something this sensitive. “Graham?” He softly called out after a while. “I’m sorry if--”

“No.” Graham shook his head and looked to Shallan, undoubtedly looking hurt but still sporting that certain smile of his. “No, don’t... it’s fine. Just been a while. Um... But perhaps not tonight. I’m feeling a bit wiped honestly as I’m certain you are too after all your travels.”

Shallan nodded. “I suppose you’re right.” He watched Graham exhale and stand up, stretching his arms as far as he could before extending his hand out for the other. Not denying the gesturing, Shallan took hold of it and stood up as well. 

“C’mon, I’ll lead your to one of the guests room.” Graham offered.

“Huh, I would assume it would be a servant.”

“Normally, yes. But I’m here, is that a problem?”

“No, not at all.” Shallan shook his head and followed the king out of the room.

~~~~

The sun rose and greeted the kingdom with a new day as Shallan stood in the hallway staring out the window, admiring the view. It truly was a magical kingdom and he understood why everyone loved this land as much as they did. He heard the muffled the sounds of footsteps approaching and turned his attention to the source, spotting the Queen herself heading towards him, looking as regal as one of royalty does.

Stepping away from the window, Shallan gave a bow to her. “Your Majesty.” He greeted.

“Thank you, you may rise.” She spoke formally, though her tone was filled with warmth. She walked over to him and looked alongside the bard out the window, smiling softly. “It’s a beautiful morning today, isn’t it?”

“After yesterday’s rain? Absolutely, though I’ve come to learn that rain or shine, this kingdom looks resplendent.” He complimented.

“This early in the morning and you already begin your poetry?”

“I take it that the King has made mention of me?”

“In great detail.”

“Ah.” Shallan chuckled a bit. 

He could feel her gaze on him, almost inspecting him with a fine tooth comb before stepping away from the window. “So what brings you here?” She then asked him.

“Well, you see, Your Majesty,” He noted that she didn’t stop him from referring to her as such, “Not to wax poetry, but I usually enjoy waking early so that I can greet the new day alongside the sun. Whether it’s inside an inn, the woods, a cave, or a castle.”

“I see.”

“I... also got lost trying to find the kitchen.”

“Ah, that sounds more reasonable.” Valanice laughed, causing the bard to join alongside her. “Very well, it seems that we are both heading there regardless, I’ll show you.”

“You honor me, Your Majesty.” Shallan bowed again.

“Please, it’s the least I can do.” The Queen reassured before leaning over and whispering. “If it helps, the King himself got himself lost in these very halls during his first few years as king.”

“The King... as in King Graham?” Shallan whispered.

“The Guards still talk about it.” She snickered and at that, Shallan couldn’t help but laugh. She stood back straight and began to lead the two, a smile gracing her as a radiance of warmth and comfort emitted from her. “So tell me, Shallan, what kind of stories do you weave?”

“Oh, all kinds, Your Majesty.” He answered. “Whether it’s re-telling of stories, or fantasy, or ballads... I am one who enjoys hearing stories and sharing them. And coming here was like finding an oasis in a desert with all the tales I’ve been hearing, though I’m certain that I’ve only saw just a fraction of them.”

“It’s a proper assumption, yes.” She agreed. “Though I’m sure King Graham would be more than pleased to share some of his tales.”

“He actually did promise me one.” Shallan then said.

Valanice looked over to him but didn’t stop her strides. “Did he?”

Shallan nodded. “He... told me he would share the story about Achaka? Or, at least told me it was a long story. It’s hard to say.” He noticed the Queen also falling silent, her gaze elsewhere but the bard. “Your Majesty, did... I step out of line?”

“Hm? Oh... no. Not at all. Just that that’s a rather sensitive topic for His Majesty.” She explained in a low voice. 

“I did notice that.”

“You did?”

The bard once again nodded. “He has this look in his eyes, like seeing ghosts. And while I would love to hear the story of him, I fear that I may have touched a nerve.”

“That’s...” She sighed. “I understand. I once asked about him myself and I also noticed the King’s-- Graham’s, demeanor shift, however when I asked the same question, he assured me that it’s a story he doesn’t mind sharing... but it is just draining emotionally. It was only after he told me that I understood why. So just be patient with him should he decide to tell.”

“Of course.” Shallan promised. He saw the Queen stop in front of the door and look to him, a warm smile on her face.

“You are a good man, Shallan. I can tell.”

“You’re too kind.” He bowed, trying not to grin when he heard her laugh. Standing back up, he saw her open the door, where Graham stood by the fireplace trying to make some meal with a bowl filled with batter. The King turned around with a wide-eyed expression of being caught and lowered the ladle.

“Graham.” Valanice placed her hands on her hips, dropping all formal masks she had. “Are you making pancakes without me?”

“Nnnnnno? No... No. I was planning on surprising you in bed with it and you sort of ruined that surprise.” Graham answered truthfully.

Shallan, however, quickly placed a hand over his mouth to try his hardest to suppress the bubble of a laugh from erupting but was shaking terribly due to said suppression. It was night and day seeing how the two held themselves to others versus to each other. 

“Of course...” Valanice sighed and waved her hand. “You keep doing you, love. I’ll go see Rosella, perhaps she would like a batch.”

“That would be swell.” Graham smiled. “Actually... I’ll have the batch ready for you girls, Shallan and I will be out.”

“You are?” She asked.

“We will?” Shallan asked as well, noting the king looking at him.

“Lets just say, I feel like the castle isn’t a proper place to tell this particular story.” Graham said, and the bard very quickly realizing which story he was referring to and nodded.

“Ah,” Shallan spoke, "of course.” 

~~~~

It didn’t take long to go from the castle to the main town of Daventry, Shallan noticing both guards and townsfolk alike all greeting the king with a smiling and warm wave. He also noticed that Graham greeted each one, making sure each person that said hello to him would be greeted as equal. It was admirable, the bard thought.

He didn’t question where Graham was leading him, but many thoughts did pop up when the two left the town through the back gates and into the woods. He wasn’t the type to show hesitancy, in fact, he embraced travelling to a new location, but Shallan couldn’t help but keep a cautious eye at his surrounding. Taking one large step to catch up to Graham who was a good few steps ahead, he saw that they were approaching an opening with a well there and stood together side by side.

“A well?” Shallan tilted his head.

“Yes.” Graham finally spoke. 

Shallan was about to ask another question when he saw Graham clench one hand into a fist and place it again the open palm of his other hand before gesturing Shallan to follow him. Naturally, the bard obliged, already a dozen questions coming to mind when Graham removed his cape and placed it down as a rug before he took a seat with his back against the well. Shallan sat next to him. He looked around and spotted a few fireflies dancing about, the air being crisp after the rain from the other day. It felt fragile, and yet calming.

He almost didn’t want to speak.

“So,” Graham then spoke, taking in a deep breath, “you... wanted to hear the story, yes?”

“I did.” Shallan nodded. “If it’s alright with you.”

Graham shook his head. “It’s fine.” 

The bard kept his eyes on Graham, watching as his fingers curled and uncurled from his pants as he looked around, as if trying to find something out there to give him some kind of strength before with a shaky breath began to speak. “Daventry has... it has this tradition where every year it would host a tournament for knights where they had the chance, after proving themselves through three trials, to be a part of Daventry’s Knighthood. Years ago, I was a part of said tournament, however, the stakes were slightly higher where the winner would not only joined the Knighthood, but also be at the side of the late King Edward. He didn’t have any heirs, so to speak, so the winning knight would be that.”

“So you’re not from Daventry?” Shallan asked before he remained quiet.

“No, I’m a transplant. Came from Llewdor. It’s a... it’s a long story.” Graham explained before he continued. “Anyways, the tournament I was a part of was just me and four other knights. Aside from myself who came straight from knight school, there was also Acorn, an almost giant of a knight whose heart is just as large with a skill set in knitting and love of animals. Whisper, who hailed from Modesto, and could run faster than anyone I had ever met but knows how to boost up confidence... if not in a slight back-handed kind of way.” Graham chuckled just a little before the smile faltered into a scowl. “Then... then there was Manny.” 

Shallan noticed Graham’s hands balling into a fist, his eyes looking to be a blend of fury and anguish at the mere mention of the third knight’s name. He decided to remain silent.

“He... manipulated and lied and belittled all the knights around him to benefit himself. Proclaiming himself to be the only intellectual one of the bunch when in truth he is just a horrible little goblin that ruins people’s lives and--” Graham stopped and shut his eyes, trying to take in deep shuddering breaths. 

He didn’t hesitate, but gently placed a hand on Graham’s back, seeing that the king needed some form of comfort. “Deep breaths.” Shallan spoke softly.

Graham did as such, his eyes remaining shut for a moment before he slowly opened it, revealing puffy eyes. The bard pulled out a tissue and handed it over to the king who didn’t hesitate on taking it and wiping his eyes. “I... I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright. If it’s too difficult to share, then I understand.”

“I appreciate that. But the story isn’t about him... it’s about Achaka, and I promised that.” Graham took a breath and unclenched his fist. “So... so as I was saying, beyond me and the other three, there was a fourth one. Achaka. He... there was no one like him. He didn’t speak a word of our language, but the air of confidence and sincerity and bravery he emitted was just... was just... was just overwhelming at times. I admit, that when I first saw him, I was a little bit intimidated because... he was just this... this mountain of a knight. And truth be told, I admired that. I wanted to be like that.” He looked up at the fireflies who were mindlessly flying about.

Shallan saw a light in Graham’s eyes come back, noticing Graham almost looking youthful as he spoke.

“I don’t know if he understood me, but compared to the other knights who were either brushing me off or even mocking me, Achaka at least conversed with me where he could. He wouldn’t look away until... until I walked away from the conversation.” Graham gave a small smile. “He was... he was patient.”

He tilted his head slightly and saw something passed the youthful gleam. It was admiration in the king’s eyes. But there was something else. Something that Shallan couldn’t quite place his finger on it.

“So the first trial we had was to claim the eye of a hideous beast. Now, for the record, ever since I took the throne, I made an addendum to that particular trial, to... a particular Blacksmith’s annoyance.” Graham clarified. “But for what we had to do, it was considered barbaric. And admittedly it was that. Especially... especially with what happened.”

“What happened?” Shallan asked, taking in just how much Graham was the one talking informally. 

“Well, depending on the knight, each approached the task differently. For example, with myself, I befriended a bridge troll who showed up during the examination.” Graham answered. “Whisper had two eyes from a beast, Acorn caught a wedzel wolf, and Ma-- he, got a jar of eyes. Achaka never showed up, though, so one of the guards requested one of us to go find him to let him know that he wasn’t progressing because he missed the first round. All three stood back, and I was the only one upfront so in a way, everyone volunteered me to do it. He was supposedly last found here.” He pointed behind himself at the well. “And naturally, I climbed down it and found him.”

Shallan looked at the well in awe, not realizing he was sitting in the actual location of where the story was taking place. 

“So I followed him. Achaka kept pushing forward and I kept chasing him further and further into the well until he stopped me in my tracks and shushed me.” He looked up at the fireflies, his head leaning back against the cool stone. “A dragon was before us.”

“A dragon?” Shallan practically whispered and Graham nodded.

“Achaka was hunting the eye of a dragon as part of the tournament’s challenge.” Graham said. “He... didn’t push me away to leave. Instead he... instead he just... he protected me. The whole time. He distracted the dragon by swinging on the ropes.” He sat up, posing himself as if he was holding a bow and arrow. “He fired a rope like... like a grappling hook and fired at the dragon, always avoiding the flames by mere inches. It was jaw dropping just how effortless he made it look, meanwhile, I couldn’t shoot an arrow further than two feet from me."

That admiration look returned but that other feeling was there as well. It looked... almost like longing, Shallan thought. 

“I then managed to trip and have us trapped in, well, a trap, and went from some bumbling knight to... to a partner with Achaka. But only after I managed to learn two words from his language.”

“Oh, what words are that?” Shallan asked.

“Affa Natta, which like confirming or yes, and Stalama which is like stop or no.” Graham happily answered.

“Zounds...” The bard smiled. “Sorry, go on.”

“It’s alright.” He forgave. “So there we were, Dualing Archers-- a name I thought for the two of us, solving the puzzles together to get out of the cave when we ran into the... the dragon, sleeping. Achaka drew back his bow, pointing the arrow between our only way out or at the dragon, asking me which to shoot...”

There was a momentary pause, but Shallan leaned forward. “What did you pick?”

“I... told him to not shoot the dragon. To escape...” Graham looked tearfully to Shallan, a wave of various emotions washing over the king; pain, fury, forlorn, admiration, affection... all were found in his eyes. “He gave me the rope to go first... and distracted the dragon from attacking me.”

Shallan felt his own heart break. 

“So I hung there, screaming for the dragon to get away but... but there was nothing I could do. He... he fell because of me. And it... it...” Graham placed a hand on his chest, tugging at the tunic as he shut his eyes with a shuddering breath.

There it was. That was the emotion Shallan couldn’t put his finger on: Heart Break.

“I... I’m so sorry.” Shallan spoke quietly, placing his hand once again on Graham sympathetically. 

Graham wiped his eyes and shook his head. “It’s... it’s fine. It’s just a very... it’s a very difficult subject.”

“I can see that.”

Taking in one more breath, Graham sat up straight, propping his forearm on his knee as he stared out to the woods. “I completed the trials, came out the winner and the rest, as they say is that. However... I decided to live my life the way Achaka would. A way that wouldn’t make his death be in vain.”

“Hence the salute you did earlier?” Shallan asked.

“Hence the salute.” Graham echoed. “It gives me courage before I do anything. Comforting, really.”

“If it helps honor his memory, then it works.” The bard agreed. He looked at the well, processing the epic ballad. “I think... no matter what you do with your life, or what you did, Sir Achaka would be proud of you.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah.”

Graham nodded and gave a soft smile, adjusting his feathered cap just slightly. “I’d like to think so too.”


End file.
